I'll Look Forward to It
by Fantaisiste
Summary: He always considered Sunday mornings a bit more special than the other days, perhaps because the large bed doesn't seem so large any longer with Japan around. Giripan. Fluff.


**Title: **I'll Look Forward to It

**Characters:** Greece, Japan

**Summary:** He always considered Sunday mornings a bit more special than the other days, perhaps because the large bed doesn't seem so large any longer with Japan around.

**Notes:** Eight hundred sixty-one words. Giripan. Fluff. For Cynthia on Tumblr.

**Song Playing:** "All of a Sudden" by Alex.

* * *

Eyelids flutter open as Greece lazily looks across from his side of the bed to see Japan's peaceful, sleeping expression. The Asian nation's breathing is soft and slow, keeping a steady rhythm that Greece's breathing syncopates with. Always running around, never stopping to take a moment to breathe, Japan never seems to be at ease… except on the weekends.

Japan visits on weekends, as he promised. Greece insisted a while back, slightly frightened by how seriously the other takes his job. Two little bruises seem to have permanently settled under the island nation's eyes, which led to the proposal for the other to come and see the Hellenic nation every weekend, even if it's only for a night. Japan argued that it would be expensive. Greece lazily shrugged, saying no more. Perhaps he is a little selfish, wanting to see Japan more often (mainly because he felt it wasn't right to only see him in professional situations, which were a bore in the first place). But he also thought he was doing the other a favor, subtly teaching the smaller nation how to relax.

And so he has, for the past several weeks. Without fail, Japan would always enter Greece's abode Saturday night, slipping quietly into Greece's bed. And every Sunday morning, the two would enjoy each other's presence in bed, occasionally sharing a kiss and cuddle.

At first, the Asian nation would hesitantly tap the European on the shoulder, letting him know that he arrived. And Greece would shift in bed and turn to face Japan, sleepy green eyes illuminating under the moonlight but greeting the other. Eventually, Japan stopped tapping Greece on the shoulder but instead, would crawl close and press his face into the other's back, murmuring a hello in Japanese.

Japan yawns and opens his eyes, squinting at the sudden sunlight pouring through the window. His vision clears and he notices Greece watching him curiously. His face heats up as he quickly buries his face.

"Good morning, Greece-san," he murmurs into the pillow. "You're up early."

"I'm always up earlier than you," Greece responds, prying Japan's hands from the pillow and grasping them gently in his own hands. "You look at peace when you're asleep. I like it."

Japan allows himself to take a quick glance at Greece, already up and eyes lingering towards the two cats (the names have been decided as Hera and Inari; Hera for her personality being uncannily like the queen of gods, and Inari for his unusual love for rice) asleep at the edge of the bed. He sighs as he pulls his hands away momentarily to sit up.

"Do I really look that tired?" Japan asks, intertwining fingers with Greece's once again.

"You just look busy all the time. You should relax more," Greece merely replies. Particularly when the European nation wakes up after naps and an evening's sleep, Japan took notice of a lilt in the other's voice, almost as if it were prepared for a lullaby to sleep once more.

Before Japan could retort, Greece leans in and presses his lips against the Asian nation's forehead. His lips trail down to the other's nose, then cheeks, and finally, lips. Greece pulls away after another chaste kiss. He always took a particular liking to Japan's lips, soft like cherry blossom petals scattering in the wind. To his surprise and amusement, the Asian nation whimpers a little as the other pulls away.

"You do like kisses." It isn't a question, but rather, a statement. Japan's face reddens, but his head slowly nods as he presses a kiss on Greece's cheek. The European nation's eyes widen for a moment, but slowly droop to its sleepy state as he smiles and turns his head a little to press a kiss on Japan's lips once more. "You should also take initiative more often."

"You're embarrassing me," Japan mumbles, but he smiles as well, nuzzling into Greece.

"Mm, as long as I can be with you, Hera, and Inari every Sunday morning," Greece says, pressing a kiss on the smaller nation's head. At the mention of the cats' names, they look up at their owners. Hera sniffs before jumping off and heading towards the kitchen, whilst Inari darts over to snuggle in between Japan and Greece. Japan laughs quietly as he runs his hand through Inari's fur. "I wouldn't mind if you come more often though."

Japan sighs. "I want to."

"Then come more," Greece says. "See? Even Inari is mewing in agreement."

Indeed, Inari seems interested in the conversation, despite not understanding a word. Curling into a ball in Japan's laps, the action almost seemed to be a statement on the cat's part for the Asian nation to stay.

Japan hesitates for a moment, but slowly says, "I have vacation next week. I can come earlier this week to spend time with you…" A swat from Inari led him to quickly add "And the cats, of course."

Typically, Greece would usually give a lazy smile and kiss to show appreciation, then perhaps go back to snooze a little. Instead, a melodious laugh escapes his lips and he smiles widely.

"I'll look forward to it."


End file.
